Love or Brother?
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya hubungan seorang Kakak dengan kekasihnya di ganggu oleh adiknya? Ryeo Wook terlalu sayang pada Ye Sung, dan tak mau membiarkan Ye Sung pergi dari sisinya/"Saranghae, Wookie"/"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu"/"APA KAU TAHU, BAHWA RYEO WOOKIE SAKIT, HYUNG!"/YeWook/KyuWook/SunWook/RnR please... Blm bisa bikin summary


Title: Love or Brother?

Author: Lee Shikuni

Arcip: Happy ending, 1shoot

Genre: Brothership, romance

Cast: -Kim Ryeo Wook (Super Junior)

-Kim Joung Woon a.k.a Ye Sung (Super Junior)

-Kwon Yuri (Gril's Generation)

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), alur berantakan, tata bahasa ancur, awut2an (y). DON'T LIKE. DON'T READ! 3:) Happy reading…~

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi yang cerah, yang dapat membuat siapa pun bersemangat untuk memulai harinya. Terkecuali namja mungil yang 1 ini. Dia masih tertidur dengan raut wajah agak gelisah. Yah~ Perkenalkan, nama namja ini adalah Kim Ryeo Wook. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah, dari Ryeosomnia & ELF…~ *Eh? ._. Author ngelawak lagi… -_- #Abaikan~

"Wookie, hey… Kajja ireona… Kau tak mau sekolah, heum?" bujuk sang namja tampan berkepala besar.

"Hmm,…" hanya deheman sebagai jawabannya.

"Kau tidak mau sekolah? Teso. Berarti kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Sun Kyu-ssi? Begitu?" Tanya si namja tampan menggoda. Dan dengan rashpond yang teramat-sangat-baik. Dengan sekali bujukkan itu, namja mungil ini bangun dengan sekali hentakan hingga terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Mwo?! Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan tetap ke sekolah." Setelah berhasil mengatakan itu dengan susah payahnya karena masih mengantuk, namja mungil ini pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Doorr!" ucap seorang namja imut bergigi kelinci, mengejutkan seseorang.

"Yak! Aish! Apa-apaan kau ini, Min?" kesal si namja mungil yang tadi di kejutkan.

"Yak! Kau sendiri, sedang apa intip-intip di sini, eoh?" Tanya penasaran namja imut a.k.a Lee Sung Min, sembari ikut mengintip juga. #-_- "Oh… Kau masih memata-matainya rupanya…" terka Sung Min.

"Yak! Jangan keras-keras suaranya. Nanti ketahuan, Min!" sentak si namja mungil a.k.a Ryeo Wook dengan suara yang kecil.

"Teso. Kajja ke kantin kampus. Aku yakin, Hyungmu sudah menunggu kita beserta calon istrinya." Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Ryeo Wook membalikkan badannya menghadap Sung Min dengan raut wajah tak suka.

"Apa-apaan itu? Huh! Calon istri? Mereka hanya berhubungan istimewa. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan menikah, kan? Memangnya aku merestui?" ucap Ryeo Wook tanpa di pikir dulu.

"Hmmh,… Kau masih tetap iri, pada Yul Noona, kan?" terka Sung Min menggoda.

"Aniya! Aku hanya tidak suka Hyungku dekat-dekat dengan yeoja semacam Yuri-ssi!" bentak Ryeo Wook frustasi. Lalu pergi berlari mendahului Sung Min ke kantin.

"Aish! Anak itu. Jujur saja kau tidak ingin Hyungmu di ambil oleh siapa pun, di samping kau masih belum bisa mendapatkan Sunny-ssi. Hey! Ryeo Wookie! Tunggu aku! Dasar bocah." Gumam Sung Min panjang x lebar = Luas. #-_-"

Setengah menit kemudian, mereka ber-2 –Sung Min & Ryeo Wook- telah sampai di kantin, dan sedang mencoba mengatur nafas masing-masing. Di depan mereka sudah ada pemandangan YulSung Couple telah duduk manis, tengah menebar kemesraan mereka. Di samping menetralkan nafas, karena tadi habis berlari untuk menuju ke kantin kampus, Ryeo Wook juga curi-curi pandang, menatap YulSung Couple dengan tatapan tak suka. Oh, lebih tepatnya, menatap Yuri.

"Jadi kita di sini mau apa?" Tanya datar namja evil yang tengah bermain dengan 'istri hitam'nya, yang ntah sejak kapan berada di samping mereka.

"Emmh,… Sebenarnya, aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu. Tapi memang harusnya aku beritahu orang tuaku lebih dulu. Tapi biarlah, mereka pasti akan merestuiku juga akhirnya." Mulai sang Big Head a.k.a Ye Sung.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" Tanya Sung Min datar, mengingat nafasnya baru saja tenang.

"Aku akan segera menikah dengan Yul~ah setelah lulus kuliah nanti."

"Waaahh~" "BRUK!" Di saat orang-orang merekahkan senyumnya…

"Wookie/Ryeo Wookie!" teriak seluruh orang yang ada di meja itu.

**ΩΩΩ**

Seorang namja yang baru saja terbangun, tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Bingung. Itulah expresinya sekarang ini.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya namja mungil itu ntah pada siapa.

"CKLEK!" bunyi pintu di buka. "Kau sudah bangun, Wookie?" Tanya lembut sang Hyung.

"Hyung? A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tak sadar.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau ingat? Kau pingsan di kanti kampus setelah aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Yul~ah, setelah lulus kuliah nanti." Jelas Ye Sung yang berstatus menjadi Hyung kandungnya Ryeo Wook di sini.

"Oh. Naneun… Gwenchanayo, Hyungie." Jawab si namja mungil dengan ragu, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia tetap tak terima apa yang di katakan Hyungnya waktu di kantin. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah tangan hangat yang menyentuh keningnya. Sontak membuat namja mungil yang di panggil 'Wookie' ini mendongakkan kepalanya menatap si empunya tangan.

"Hmm,… Demammu masih tinggi. Lihat? Keringatmu juga banyak. Kau sakit, Wookie? Oh, ne. Aku baru ingat. Tadi pagi juga expresi wajahmu saat tidur sama gelisahnya dengan yang barusan sebelum kau bangun dari pingsanmu." Jelas Ye Sung.

"Jinja? Aku tidak merasakannya." Jawab Ryeo Wook acuh.

"Hey, kau ada masalah? Ceritakanlah… Hyungmu ini siap mendengar." Bujuk Ye Sung. Sebagai Hyung, dia tidak mau namdongsaeng kesayangannya ini memikul masalahnya sendiri.

"Hyung yang mengganti bajuku dengan piyama ini?" tanya babo Kim Ryeo Wook berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne. Hey, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wookie-ya…" kesal Ye Sung.

"Ani, Hyungie. Tidak ada masalah yang berarti." Jawab Ryeo Wook. Agak sakit hatinya mengatakan hal itu, mengingat masalah besarnya adalah Yuri. Calon Istri Hyungnya sendiri.

"Kajja, ceritakanlah keluh-kesahmu pada Hyung. Meski itu tak penting untukku." Pinta Ye Sung di sertai senyum yang menemaninya sejak masuk ke dalam kamar YeWook Couple, ini.

"Teso. Kajja makanlah dulu bubur buatanku ini, Wookie… Dan kau Chagi. Jangan memaksa begitu, dong. Aku yakin dia akan cerita, jika dia memang sudah benar-benar siap untuk bercerita. Ya kan, Ryeo Wookie?." Hibur Yuri, yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar YeWook Couple dengan di ikuti 2 namja di belakangnya –Sung Min & Kyu Hyun-.

"Ne. Gomawo, Noona." Rashpond Ryeo Wook datar. Dan segera memakan buburnya.

"Eottokhe?" tanya Yuri meminta pendapat atas hasil masakannya.

"Enak" jawab Ryeo Wook singkat. Kepalanya agak pusing sekarang.

"Yah~ Jangan terlalu di pikirkanlah Ryeo Wookie, masalah Sunny-ssi." Setelah Sung Min berkata seperti itu, tatapan bingung membanjirinya, terkecuali Ryeo Wook yang menatapnya membunuh. Dan Ye Sung yang menatapnya dengan evil smirk(?).

"Kau menyukai Sunny-ssi, Ryeo Wookie?" tanya kompak 2 orang Korea –Kyu Hyun & Yuri- dengan nada yang selangit. Membuat Ryeo Wook harus menghentikan kegiatan makannya, dan menggantinya dengan menutup telinganya.

"Ne" jawab Sung Min & Ye Sung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka imut.

"Jinjayo?" lagi-lagi ke-2 orang yang tidak waras ini –Menurut Ryeo Wook & Author (Ceritanya…. :3)- bertanya dengan lengkingan suara 2 oktaf. #-_- Dan itu berhasil membuat Ryeo Wook dan Author kesal mendengarkanya. #Author_Capruxzz u,U

"Aaaah… Teso! Jika kalian ber-2 masih ingin berteriak, menghadaplah ke jendela." Ucap Ryeo Wook ketus.

"Yak! Namdongsaeng Hyung jangan marah, dong. Nanti lucunya hilang." Goda Ye Sung.

"Aish! Hyungie apa-apaan, sih?" elak Ryeo Wook, merasa agak risih. Tetapi berhasil membuat pipinya merona merah. Dan dengan bersusah payah, dia harus menutupinya dengan melanjutkan makannya dengan kepala yang di tundukkan sedalam-dalamnya.

Seselesai makan, Ryeo Wook di minta meminum obatnya, dan segera istirahat. Beberapa menit kemudian, namdongsaeng Ye Sung ini, sudah tertidur dengan damainya. Expresinya tak lagi gelisah seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Namdongsaengmu lucu sekali, Chagi." Puji Yuri.

"Yah~ Tidurlah namdongsaeng ke sanyanganku." Ucap Ye Sung lalu mengecup kening Ryeo Wook singkat. "Jaljayo~" ucapnya yang terakhir.

"Hmmh,… Lama-lama aku iri dengannya. Hey, Kyunnie. Aku tak kalah imut dari Ryeo Wookie, kan?" tanya Sung Min pada sahabat 1 apartementnya itu.

"Ani. Menurutku, kau terlajur begitu polos, Hyung." Ucap Kyu Hyun –Sahabat 1 apartement Sung Min- masih dengan kegiatannya melihat Ryeo Wook yang tengah tertidur. Dan jawaban inilah yang di harapkan oleh Sung Min. "Tapi jika kau telah sadar sepenuhnya dari setelah bangun tidur, wajahmu malah memperlihatkan wajah yadong, Hyung" aku Kyu Hyun tanpa expresi bersalah sama sekali. *Author di timpukin Pumkins + SparKyu

"Yak! Apa kau bilang?! Awas ya, kau Cho Kyu Hyun! Tak akan kubiarkan kau masuk ke apartementku nanti!" ancam Sung Min sembari memukuli badan Kyu Hyun.

"Nnnggg…" erangan merasa terganggu keluar dari mulut Ryeo Wook yang barusan tengah tertidur lelap.

"Hey, hey… Kalian. Jika mau bertengkar di luar sana. Jangan mengganggu calon adik iparku yang sedang sakit ini." Peringat Yuri. Dan dengan senang hati, KyuMin Couple melanjutkannya di luar kamar Ryeo Wook. Tepatnya, di ruang tamu apartement YeWook Couple.

Setengah jam kemudian, YulSung Couple, menyusul KyuMin Couple di ruang tengah apartement YeWook Couple yang sudah terlihat agak tenang, meski pun auranya masih agak mencekam melihat expresi Sung Min yang masih di tekuk. Berbeda dengan Kyu Hyun, yang sudah terlihat sumringah jika sudah di pertemukan dengan 'istri hitam'nya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, Hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan setengah jam yang lalu di dalam kamarmu, bersama Yul Noona, eoh?" tanya Kyu Hyun datar. Masih dengan mata yang terfokus dengan layar LED tersebut –PSP-. Meski pun jika di teliti lebih dalam lagi, ada rasa penasaran dalam nada bicaranya itu.

"Ani. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Yuri~ah. Hanya sedikit bercerita." Jelas Ye Sung.

"Hmmh,… Bercerita?" kali ini pandangannya mengarah pada YulSung Couple yang duduk di depannya.

"Ah, Chagi. Aku harus pulang." Beo Yuri tiba-tiba membuka mulut.

"Eh? Baiklah. Akan ku antar." Rashpond Ye Sung dengan penuh senyuman.

"Eoh? Bagaimana dengan Ryeo Wookie, Chagi?" tanya Yuri agak ragu.

"Hmm… Tapi aku juga tak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri, Chagiya…" rengek Ye Sung manja atas ke terbatasannya(?).

"Baiklah. Kami pulang saja kalau begitu, Hyung." Akhirnya, Kyu Hyun tersadar dari lamunannya setelah melihat tingkah-laku YulSung Couple yang agak memikat. Tetapi, Sung Min lebih dulu keluar dari apartement YeWook Couple tanpa mengucapkan apa pun. Mendahului Kyu Hyun.

"BRAK!" suara pintu apartement sebelah di tutup secara kasar.

"Yak! Hyung! Sung Min Hyung! Aish! Kau tega ne, padaku? Kau benar-benar marah padaku, eoh? Baiklah, baiklah… Mianhne… Jeongmal mianhne. Aku memang kurangajar. Kumohon, jangan begini…" bujuk Kyu Hyun yang seperti habis menyakiti seorang yeoja yang ia suka. Setelah keluar dari apartement YeWook Couple dan menggedor-gedor pintu apartement Sung Min.

"Yah~ Begini saja, Kyu." Mulai Ye Sung. Setelah keluar dari apartementnya, dan mendekati Kyu Hyun. "Dari pada sekarang kau merengek tak ada gunanya di sini. Lebih baik, kau tolong aku." Ucap tenang Ye Sung.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyu Hyun agak kesal. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana sifat Ye Sung. Jika bicaranya sudah so' lembut dan bijaksana, seolah dia bisa menuntaskan masalah dalam waktu 1 detik. Padalah sebenarnya, dia ada maunya.

"Tolong jaga Wookie untukku, ne? Kau tahulah~" pintanya dengan senyum evil.

"Halah! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan menjaga Ryeo Wookie untukmu, Hyung. Tapi janji, jika sampai aku tak bisa masuk ke apartementku…"

"Apartement Sung Min…" ralat Ye Sung dengan memotong ucapan Kyu Hyun.

"Ne. Itu maksudku. Jika sampai aku masih tidak bisa masuk ke apartement Sung Min Hyung, kau harus membelikanku 20 kaset games terbaru." Ancam Kyu Hyun dengan memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Baiklah… Tidak perlu khawatir. Kupegang janjiku, juga ku ambil ancamanmu itu, Kyu Hyun~ah." Ucap Ye Sung tersenyum evil + senang merasa menang. "Kajja Chagi. Kita pulang." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang manis nan tampan(?).

"Ne, Chagi. Kyu Hyun~ah. Kutitipkan calon adik iparku padamu, ne? Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku percayakan dia padamu, Kyu Hyun~ah." Ucap Yuri yang sebenarnya memberi Kyu Hyun semangat.

"Hmm…" tetapi yang di beri tanggung jawab malah mejawabnya dengan deheman datar karena dia sudah asyik kembali dengan 'istri hitam'nya.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Nngg… Hyung?" suara parau Ryeo Wook yang sedang sakit terdengar meski pun unsur suara yang aslinya –tenor- masih ada.

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun, Ryeo Wookie? Ah, bagaimana sekarang perasaanmu, heum?" tanya namja berkulit putih pucat, mencoba untuk terlihat perhatian pada salah 1 sahabatnya a.k.a namdongsaeng dari Big Head Hyungnya.

"Eoh? Kyu Hyun~ah? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana Nae Hyungie?" tanya Ryeo Wook agak bingung. Di tambah lagi memang kepalanya masih pening karena baru bangun tidur.

"Oh. Neo Hyung? Hyungmu sedang mengantarkan Yul Noona pulang." Penjelasan itu belum selesai. Terdapat jeda di sana. "Tapi sudah lumayan lama, Hyungmu belum juga kembali." Lanjut Kyu Hyun.

"Sudah... Berapa lama, Nae Hyungie belum kembali?" tanya Ryeo Wook bergetar. Firasat buruk tengah datang menghampirinya saat ini.

"Hmmh? Sekitar… 4 jam yang lalu." Jawab Kyu Hyun.

"Hhh! Hyungie!" jerit Ryeo Wook tiba-tiba.

"KRING! KRING!" suara telepon rumah berdering ke seluruh ruangan di apartement YeWook Couple.

"Siapa yang mau angkat? Nae atau Neo?" tanya Kyu Hyun mulai malas, dan mengeluarkan PSPnya dari saku celananya.

"Aku saja. Sambungannya kan, tinggal di pindah ke telepon rumah di kamar ini." Sahut Ryeo Wook tersenyum.

"Yeoboseyo?" rashpond Ryeo Wook sebagai penerima telepon.

"…"

"Nugushimnikka?" tanya Ryeo Wook polos, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tak tahu apa-apa. Begitu lucu.

"Ryeo Wookie, kenapa tadi kau menjerit memanggil Hyungmu, eoh?" tanya Kyu Hyun tiba-tiba pada Ryeo Wook yang sedang berbicara di telepon.

"Hah? Dari Seoul Hospital? Memangnya ada apa menelponku?" tanya Ryeo Wook panjang-lebar. Kepalanya makin pening, mendengar kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa dirinya dan Hyung ke sayangannya hari ini.

"Mwo?!" teriakan Kyu Hyun yang agak keras sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryeo Wook. "Rumah Sakit? Seoul… Hospital?" tanya Kyu Hyun bingung ntah pada siapa. Perasaannya gelisah sekarang.

"Ssst…! Diam Kyu!" peringat Ryeo Wook yang merasa terganggu dengan jeritan Kyu Hyun barusan.

"…."

"Mwo?!" mata Ryeo Wook terbelalak, sempurna menjadi bulat. Perlahan tapi pasti, gagang telepon yang ia pegang barusan terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ryeo Wookie?" tanya Kyu Hyun untuk memastikan, tidak ada apa-apa tadi di telepon. "Ryeo Wookie, jebal katakan padaku… Ada apa, eoh? Neo wae, Ryeo Wookie-ya?" tanya Kyu Hyun semakin mendesak. Dan, beberapa detik kemudian….

"BRAK!" suaran benda yang terjatuh. Ya. Dan benda itu, adalah PSP hitamnya Kyu Hyun yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Terjatuh. Hancur di lantai apartement YeWook Couple, yang sama dinginnya seperti lantai pada umumnya.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Huhuhu… Hiks… Hiks… Ba-Bagaimana ini, Kyu… Min… Hiks…" ucap Ryeo Wook terpotong-potong dengan suara isakkan tangisnya.

"Sudahlah, Ryeo Wookie… Aku yakin, Hyungmu tidak apa-apa. Dia namja yang kuat Ryeo Wookie…" ucap Sung Min menenangkan.

"Ryeo Wookie, sebenarnya kau menangis karena Hyungmu, atau karena kau membenci tempat yang bernama Rumah Sakit ini, eoh?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan expresi tidak berdosa.

"Ke-2nya, Kyu… Hiks…" Ucap Ryeo Wook.

"Yak! Kau ini!" ucap KyuMin Couple agak kesal pada salah 1 sahabatnya ini.

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda, Ryeo Wookie!" tambah Sung Min sama kesalnya.

"Uuuh… Habisnya…" ucap Ryeo Wook menggantung.

"Habisnya apa?" tanya Sung Min sembari melirik Ryeo Wook malas.

"Ani…" ucap Ryeo Wook mengakhiri.

"CKLEK!" suara pintu ruangan yang sedari tadi di tunggu untuk terbuka, akhirnya terbuka juga. Muncul sosok namja muda nan tampan, yang berjalan dengan gagahnya. Memakai kemeja garis-garis abu di dalamnya, celana hitam, dan tak ke tinggalan juga, jas putih dokternya. Ya, dia adalah seorang dokter muda.

"Ah, Uisha. Bagaimana keadaan Nae Hyungie?" tanya Ryeo Wook langsung menyergap(?) dokter tadi dengan pertanyaannya yang tanpa jeda, dengan mata yang berbina-nimar, menginginkan jawaban yang paling baik di lontarkan oleh sang dokter yang di tanya.

"Lukanya cukup parah" hanya 3 kata itu. Tapi berhasil membuat 3 namja tampan di depan dokter ini mengangakan mulutnya, membelalakkan matanya, dan membuat nafas mereka ber-3 tercekat dalam detik yang sama.

"Lehernya patah, luka lecet yang parah di lengan kanan, dan kepalanya juga bocor." Jeda lagi yang di berikan dokter tersebut. "Tapi tenanglah. Dia sudah melewati masa-masa kritisnya". Lanjut sang dokter.

"Hah… Untunglah…" ucap 2 orang namja berkulit putih –Kyu Hyun & Sung Min-. Berbeda dengan Ryeo Wook yang masih merasa cemas dan tetap gelisah akan ke adaan Hyung ke sayangannya.

"Kau bisa tenang sekarang, Ryeo Wookie…" hibur Sung Min dengan senyum kelincinya(?).

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, jika Nae Hyungie belum sembuh, Min…?" ucap babo Kim Ryeo Wook again.

"Yak! Babo! Mungkin lain kali kau harus masuk kelas ke dokteran ne, jangan seni. Mana ada orang kecelakaan langsung sembuh total dengan cara hanya di bawa ke Rumah Sakit Ryeo Wookie…!" kesal Kyu Hyun memuncak dengan ke baboan salah 1 sahabatnya ini. 'Mungkin tertular Hyungnya yang terkadang juga babo'. Pikir Kyu Hyun.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan ke adaan Yul Noona, Uisha?" tanya Sung Min tiba-tiba pada dokter barusan yang tengah melihat ke bersamaan 3 namja imut tadi –Kyu Hyun, Sung Min & Ryeo Wook-.

"Oh, maksudmu… Mrs. Kwon?" tanya dokter tersebut agak ragu.

"Ne". ucap Sung Min mengiyakan sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan pasti.

"Oh. Dia hanya ke sulitan untuk bernafas. Tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin saat kecelakaan, dadanya terbentur aspal dengan sangat keras. Karena kami menemukannya terpental jauh dari motor yang di kendarai oleh Mr. Kim, dengan posisi menangkup. Kaki kanannya juga patah." Jelas sang Dokter panjang-lebar.

"Emmh,… Apa lukanya parah, Uisha?" tanya Sung Min hati-hati(?).

"Ani. Tidak terlalu. Dalam waktu 3 bulan juga, pasti sembuh." Ucap dokter tersebut dengan penuh senyum.

"Oh, syukurlah jika begitu." Rashpond Sung Min dengan baik. Untungnya tak sampai melompat ke girangan, mengingat dia fansnya Yuri.(?)

"Oh, ne. Jangan lupa juga, untuk menghubungi keluarga mereka ber-2. Orang tua mereka harus tahu, tentunya. Dan, jika mereka sudah datang, suruh saja ke ruanganku. Cari saja ruangan yang tertera nama Zhou Mi." jelas Dr. Zhou Mi panjang.

"Oh, baiklah." Dengan hormat, Sung Min membungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih. Dan di balas membungkuk kecil juga dari Dr. Zhou Mi. Dan Dr. Zhou Mi pun segera berlalu pergi.

"Hmmh,… Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi keluarga Yul Noona. Dan kau Ryeo Wookie, coba hubungi keluargamu" perintah Sung Min.

"Lalu aku apa?" tanya Kyu Hyun merasa tak di anggap keberadaannya.

"Emmh,… Tenangkan saja Ryeo Wookie, atau kau yang menghubungi keluarga Ryeo Wookie. Sepertinya Ryeo Wookie tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia pasti masih syok." Tutur Sung Min sembari menatapa Ryeo Wook miris.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Hosh… Hosh… Hosh…" terdengar suara seseorang terengah-engah.

"Ryeo Wookie? Gwenchana? Mau ku antar pulang, eoh?" tanya Sung Min khawatir.

"Aigo, Sung Min Hyung. Tubuhnya panas sekali, eoh. Padahal, tadi siang sudah membaik. Yak! Aku lupa jika dia sedang sakit. Makanya aku langsung membawanya ke sini." Tutur Kyu Hyun.

"Yak! Kau ini bagaimana, Kyu? Ryeo Wookie… Kita pulang, ne?" ucap Sung Min khawatir. Bahkan sangat khawatir. Pasalnya, ke-2 keluarga dari pasangan YulSung Couple itu sudah pulang sejak tadi. Dan keluarga Ryeo Wook menitipkan Ryeo Wook pada mereka ber-2 –Kyu Hyun & Sung Min-.

"Hosh… Hosh… Ani, Hyung… Hosh… Ani…" tolak Ryeo Wook dengan suara yang samar-samar tak terdengar. Mungkin terlalu lemah untuk bicara.

"Tapi, Ryeo Wookie… Tubuhmu sedang tidak baik. Besok kita ke sini lagi, ok? Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku. Biar Kyu Hyun yang menjaga Hyungmu." Jelas Sung Min membujuk Ryeo Wook.

"Tapi… Hosh… Aku ingin… Hosh…Melihat… Hhh… Nae Hyungie… Hhh… Membuka matanya… Aku ingin… Hosh… Orang yang pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah aku… Hosh…" ucap Ryeo Wook susah payah. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras sekarang.

"Tapi jika kau tumbang di saat Hyungmu membuka matanya, hal itu juga tidak lucu, Ryeo Wookie…" ucap Sung Min bersih-kukuh untuk membawa Ryeo Wook pulang.

"Hyung. Aku rasa, jika sudah begini, lebih baik, Ryeo Wookie di biarkan tinggal di sini, saja. Aku dan Ryeo Wookie akan berada di kamarnya Ye Sungie Hyung. Sedangkan Sung Min Hyung, pergilah ke kamar Yul Noona. Oh, ne. Sebelumnya, pakaikan ini pada kening Ryeo Wookie. Ini plaster penurun panas. Aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk dia makan, dan membeli obatnya. Pokoknya, kau urusi semuanya yang ada di sini hingga benar-benar beres ne, Hyung?" Kyu Hyun pun membalikkan badannya hendak pergi. "Eh, aku mohon kerja samanya, Hyung." Jelas Kyu Hyun untuk yang terakhir, dan dia pun sekarang benar-benar pergi untuk membeli seluruh keperluan Ryeo Wook.

"Ne, baiklah Kyu Hyunie." Ucap Sung Min dengan senyum terbaiknya. Meski pun menjawab saat Kyu Hyun sudah pergi, dia tidak bisa menjawabnya langsung di depan Kyu Hyun. Dia terlanjur terkejut mendengar hal-hal apa saja yang akan di lakukan oleh sahabat 1 apartementnya itu. Karena jarang-jarang Kyu Hyun mau beranjak untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain.

**ΩΩΩ**

Tepat pukul tengah malam. Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat, atau panggil saja Kyu Hyun, terbangun dari tidurnya. Berniat hanya menyamankan posisinya lagi untuk tertidur kembali. Tetapi pemandangan di depannya membuat kegiatan yang di niatinya itu terhenti.

Dengan senyum yang hangat, dia bangun, dan beranjak ke ranjang seorang pasien rumah sakit. Ya. Dia berada di rumah sakit. Tepatnya, di sebuah ruangan pasien VVIV. Dia menyentuh kening seorang namja mungil yang tertidur di tepi ranjang pasien. Oh, ternyata namja mungil ini bukan seorang pasien. Tunggu beberapa detik, senyum telah mereka di wajah si namja berkulit putih pucat.

"CKLEK!" suara pintu terbuka. Sontak suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan namja berkulit putih untuk menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Sung Min Hyung?" dengan expresi bingung, Kyu Hyun –namja berkulit putih- bertanya _to the point_.

"Kyunnie… Kau belum tidur, heum?" tanya Sung Min –yang membuka pintu- pelan.

"Aku memang belum tidur lagi." Jawab Kyu Hyun ringan.

"Huh? Lagi? Maksudmu, kau sudah tidur tadi?" terka Sung Min.

"Ne" jawab singkat Kyu Hyun sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sekali tapi pasti.

"Aish! Jawab dari tadi. Eh? Kenapa Ryeo Wookie ada di sana? Dia tidur di sana? Oh, ne. Bagaimana keadaannya, Kyunnie?" pertanyaan Sung Min membanjiri Kyu Hyun.

"Ne. Dia sudah mulai baikkan." jawab singkat Kyu Hyun.

"Kenapa tidak di pindahkan ke sofa?" tanya Sung Min sembari melirik sofa yang kosong. Yang bisa di bilang, pasti habis di pakai oleh Kyu Hyun untuk tidur tadi.

"Hmmh,… Ani… Aku takut dia terbangun saat aku pindahkan. Aku juga takut dia marah jika terbangun nanti, dia jauh dari sisi Hyungnya." Terletak jeda di sana. Kyu Hyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Mungkin dia lelah. "Intinya aku takut dia marah, dan akhirnya berontak. Kau tahu bahwa tubuhnya sedang tidak _fit_ sekarang. Jika dia malah makin parah sakitnya bagaimana? Aku tak yakin, Ye Sung Hyung mau membantuku untuk masuk ke apartementmu Hyung, jika hal itu sampai terjadi." jelas Kyu Hyun.

"Ah, kau sudah cukup membantu dan menemaniku di sini, Kyu. Kau boleh masuk ke apartementku lagi. Mianhne aku marah padamu. Aku tidak suka di bilang namja yadong." Tutur Sung Min menyesal.

"Ani. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena membuatmu marah padaku, Hyung. Jeongmal mianhne." Sesal Kyu Hyun.

"Teso. Gwencahana…" ucap Sung Min memecah suasana yang menurut Author(?) canggung.

"Hmmh,… Gomawo, Hyung. Oh ne, Hyung, Boleh aku jujur padamu?" tanya Kyu Hyun hati-hati tapi terdengar mantap di telinga.

"Tentu, saja. Mana ada orang yang mau mendengar ke bohongan, kan? Mwoya?" tanya Sung Min tak sabar.

"Baiklah. Mungkin ini terdengar seperti describe about Sung Min Hyung. Sung Min Hyung itu baik, lembut, imut dan lucu. Kau juga dapat tegas saat waktunya. Kau akan serius di waktunya juga. Kau juga pemaaf dan tak mudah dendam pada orang lain. Kau sangat ahli untuk menghargai orang. Kau perhatian padaku, juga teman-temanmu yang lain. You are very perfect in my eyes. Neomu-neomu gomawo, Hyung…" jelas Kyu Hyun panjang-lebar. Sedangkan Sung Min hanya dapat melihat Kyu Hyun tak percaya tanpa berkedip. Dia masih tak menyangka, bahwa sahabat 1 apartemantnya ini, ternyata memandangnya sangat baik.

"Kau juga, Kyu. Kau adalah namdongsaeng terevilku. Tanpamu, hidupku tak akan berwarna. Jika aku jadi Ryeo Wookie…." Terdapat jeda di sana. Sung Min melirik ke arah Ryeo Wook yang sedang tertidur lelap di tepi ranjang pasien. Tepatnya, pasiennya adalah Ye Sung. Hyung kandungnya Ryeo Wook. "Dan kau adalah Hyungnya. Aku juga tidak mau kehilanganmu. Sekarang aku mengerti, ke khawatiran Ryeo Wookie pada Ye Sung Hyung yang mau menikah dengan Yul Noona. Dia tidak ingin, Yul Noona membawa pergi jauh Hyungnya. Dia terlajur terlalu sayang. Jadi, aku sungguh beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Kyu. Kau juga, diam-diam perhatian. Kau telah banyak membantuku." Tutur Sung Min panjang lebar men-describe Kyu Hyun.

Awalnya ke-2nya hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan masing-masing. Lama-kelamaan, senyum itu berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang penuh dengan ke damaian. Senang merasa semua yang di pendam telah di ungkapkan. Dan mereka berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing, untuk saling menjaga, dan saling memperhatikan. Juga saling membantu.

**ΩΩΩ**

5 Bulan kemudian, 5 orang Korea –Kyu Hyun, Sung Min, Ryeo Wook, Ye Sung & Yuri- yang di prediksi _hyperaktif_ ini sudah melakukan aktifitas seperti biasa lagi.

Hingga bulan selanjutnya, akan ada acara pelamaran Ye Sung, yang akan melamar Yuri. Di samping itu, Ryeo Wook merasa gelisah. Tetapi bukan gelisah karena Hyungnya akan melamar seorang yeoja dan takut di tolak. Kemungkinan di tolak 0%, karena mengingat ke-2 pihak keluarga telah merestui hubungan mereka. Ke gelisahan Ryeo Wook, karena takut ke hilangan Hyungnya untuk selama-lamanya karena di ambil alih istrinya kelak.

Seluruh anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul di rumah Yuri. Ke-duanya sudah hampir bertunangan. Hanya tinggal ke acara inti. Tetapi sedikit ada hambatan, karena mengingat mereka tidak pernah merundingkan ini bersama Ryeo Wook yang selalu menghindar.

"Kim Ryeo Wook, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hubungan Kwon Yuri dan Hyungmu Kim Joung Woon? Apa kau merestui hubungan mereka?" tanya Appa dari keluarga Kim itu.

"…" tapi yang di tanya malah menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ryeo Wook sekarang ada di puncak ke bimbangannya sekarang. Di antara menerima dan tidak. Jika menerima, dia tidak mungkin bisa selalu bersandiwara di depan Noona iparnya itu. Jika tidak menerima, dia tidak mau mengecewakan Hyungnya.

"N-Ne" jawab Ryeo Wook dengan berat hati. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersenyum terkecuali Sung Min, Kyu Hyun, dan Ryeo Wook. Ke-2 orang itu –Kyu Hyun & Sung Min- mengerti betul apa yang di rasakan Ryeo Wook saat ini.

Dengan cepat Ryeo Wook pergi dari acara. Menuju kamar mandi pria. Di sana, dia menangis. Tanpa sepengetahuan Ryeo Wook, ada 2 orang namja yang mengikutinya.

"Ryeo Wookie…?" tanya seorang namja lembut. Terdengar sangat hati-hati. Sontak Ryeo Wook menghapus air matanya. Lalu berbalik.

"Oh. Kau Min, Kyu. Hiks… Hiks…" isakkannya masih terdengar saat merashpond ucapan Sung Min.

"Teso, Ryeo Wookie… Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Bersyukurlah, mereka baru bertunangan." Hibur Sung Min.

"Tapi, tinggal setengah tahun lagi, Min… Aku harus bagaimana?" rengek Ryeo Wook. Air matanya hampir keluar lagi.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Wookie!" panggil seseorang. Si empunya nama menolehkan kepalanya malas. "Wookie, gomawo ne?" ucap terima kasih yang di lontarkan yang memanggil.

"Emm. Cheonmaneyo, Hyung." Jawab Ryeo Wook sembari menganggukkan kepalanya sekali dengan terpaksa.

"Hah… Saranghae…" tiba-tiba saja, Ryeo Wook di peluk oleh Hyungnya, sembari mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang selalu ingin Ryeo Wook dengar dari Hyungnya.

"Ini… Yang ke-2 kalinya, kan?" Hyungnya melepas pelukannya.

"Mwo?" tanya Ye Sung, Hyungnya dengan expresi bingung.

"Ini… Sudah ke-2 kalinya Hyung mengatakan itu padaku. Emmh,… Gomawo telah mau menyayangiku, Hyung." Ucap Reyo Wook agak takut sembari tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak ingat Hyung? Dulu. Dulu, sekali. Saat umur kita masih 6 tahun, Hyung mengatakan kata-kata yang sama, saking Hyung sayangnya padaku. Tapi sekarang tidak pernah lagi. Baru kali ini lagi kau mengatakannya. Kau tahu Hyung? Aku sangat menunggu-nunggu kata-kata itu keluar lagi dari mulutmu." Ucap Ryeo Wook yang sekarang tengah bergelayut manja di tangan Hyungnya. Tetapi expresi Ye Sung tetap bingung sembari mengingat-ngingat lagi memorinya dulu.

"Chagi…!" panggil seorang yeoja lembut. 'Pasti Yuri-ssi'. Pikir Ryeo Wook.

"Oh. Kita bertemu nanti lagi ne, Wookie. Aku harus pergi. Paii~" pamit Hyungnya. Sembari melihat ke pergian Ye Sung, mata Ryeo Wook berkaca-kaca.

"Seperti inikah nantinya? Saat dia benar-benar pergi dari ke hidupanku? Mengisi kehidupan orang lain? Hmmh,.. Sulit di gapai, ne? Hyung, apa kau akan kembali?" tiba-tiba kepala Ryeo Wook serasa berputar-putar.

"Ryeo Wookie!" ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Ryeo Wook mencoba menolehkan kepalanya susah payah. Dia sudah merasa ke sadarannya hampir hilang.

"Yak! Ryeo Wookie! Kau ini, kemana saja, eoh? Kami mencarimu, tahu!" rentetan amarah dari Sung Min mengantri(?) untuk masuk ke telinga Ryeo Wook.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa, eoh?" tanya Kyu Hyun datar, sembari melihat ke arah yang sama, yang Ryeo Wook lihat tadi saat dia berbicara sendiri.

"Ryeo Wookie? Gwenchana, eoh?" tanya Sung Min hati-hati. Merasa Ryeo Wook tidak menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari mereka ber-2.

"Ah? Naneun gwencha… na…" "BRUK!" ucapan Ryeo Wook terpotong…

"Ryeo Wookie!" jerit ke-2 namja polos itu.

"Hyung! Lihat! Da-Dar… Rah…" kata-kata terbata-bata yang di ucapkan Kyu Hyun.

βA®®uthor…:

Thor: "Mungkin saking kagetnya. -_- " #Liat sekenario yang di bikin sendiri

Kyu: "Apa2an ini?! Masa adeganku kayak gni sih, Thor?! 3:) " #Murka #Demo

Thor: "Biar aja, kali… SSG donk, Bang! -_-" "

Kyu: "SSG sih, SSG. Tapi gwnya gk lebay jg, kan? - -" " #Itungan

Thor: "Alah! Udah nasib loe! Di sini, loe jadi komediannya… :p "

Kyu: "Elah~ Hahat bgt, sih? T_T "

Thor: "Udinlah! Udh masuk sono! Mau _break_ sampe kapan, nih?! 3:/ "

Kyu: "Iye… Iye… :'( "

βA®®uthor…: ~…. END….~ :3

**ΩΩΩ**

"Ryeo Wookie… Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu waktu itu?" tanya namja bergigi kelinci dengan sangat hati-hati. Meski pun dalam hatinya dia tengah gemas sekarang dengan salah 1 sahabatnya ini.

"…" tetapi yang di tanya tak menjawab apa-apa. Hanya memutar-mutar mug berisi _cappuchino_ yang sedari tadi di pesannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah dingin.

"Wookie… Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu waktu itu, heum? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau kesal, pada kami? Kau tahu tidak waktu itu kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" bujuk sang Hyung kali ini.

"…" tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari si empunya kasus(?).

"Ryeo Wookie, apa ada masalah?" tanya lembut seorang yeoja 1-1nya di meja tersebut.

'Kaulah masalahnya Mrs. Kwon Yuri!' ucap Ryeo Wook dengan kesal di dalam hati. Sekarang dia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hey… Setidaknya kau menatap kami, Ryeo Wookie. Agar kami tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan lewat matamu." Nasihat ringan akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kyu Hyun yang sedang asyik mengumbar ke mesraannya dengan 'istri hitam'nya di depan umum(?). Tetapi yang di beri nasihat malah pergi tanpa kata-kata.

"Aish! Anak itu kenapa, sih? Hyung. Tadi malam bagaimana dia tidur?" tanya Sung Min benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Saat setelah sadar, tatapannya aneh. Begitu dingin dia menatapku. Apa aku punya salah, ne? Ah, tapi… Setelah memastikan dia sudah baik-baik, saja… Aku segera berpamitan pada Yuri~ah, lalu kembali lagi ke rumah. Setelah itu tidur. Kamar kami berbeda, Sung Min~ah…" jelas Ye Sung –Hyungnya Ryeo Wook- panjang x lebar.

"Ne. Dan hubunganmulah masalahnya, Hyung." Gumam Sung Min kecil.

"Mwo?" tanya YulSung Couple bersamaan, minta di ulang.

"Ah? Ani… Memangnya, tadi aku bilang apa, eoh?" ucap Sung Min mengelak dengan akting babonya menjiplak Ye Sung.

"Tidak bagus juga, jika kita berbohong terus. Kajja pulang, Sung Min Hyung. Ini sudah sangat sore. Sebentar lagi malam datang. Aku tidak mau pulang ke apart. saat hari mulai gelap." Ucap Kyu Hyun panjang x lebar. Dan menggumamkan 1 kalimat awal dengan suara kecil, tapi dapat di yakinkan terdengar oleh Sung Min. Karena Kyu Hyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sung Min saat mengatakannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya kita makan dulu, ne? Jadi pulang ke apart. mungkin sedikit larut." Tawar Sung Min.

"Arraseo. Tapi tak ada acara main dulu, ne? Ingat, besok ada ulangan, Hyung." Peringat Kyu Hyun.

"Ne~ Ye Sung Hyung. Yul Noona. Kami permisi pulang dulu, ne? Paii~" pamit Sung Min dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Lalu pergi bersama Kyu Hyun keluar gedung kampus. Lebih tepatnya kanti kampus. Layaknya seorang sepasang kekasih. Dan meninggalkan YulSung Couple yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka ber-2.

**ΩΩΩ**

Di dalam sebuah bus yang sedang melaju berkecepatan sedang. Seorang namja mungil tengah menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bus berhenti di salah 1 halte. Namja mungil itu juga ikut turun di halte tersebut.

"BUK!" suara tabrakan agak keras antara 2 bahu.

"Mianhamnida" ucap ke-2 orang secara bersamaan. Yang 1 membungkukkan badannya 90°. Dan yang 1nya lagi, hanya menundukkan kepalanya 30°. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, mereka saling berpandangan.

"Emmh,… Mianhamnida, Sun Kyu-ssi." Ucap Ryeo Wook ragu + malu.

"Oh, nado… Emmh,… Kau mengenalku?" terka(?) seorang yeoja yang tadi membungkuk 90°.

"Ne. Bisa di bilang, aku tahu dirimu. Tapi kau tak tahu aku." Jelas Ryeo Wook malu.

"Oh~ Seorang fansku ternyata. Hahah… Kajja kita minum-minum dulu. Mungkin, beberapa gelas teh, atau soda? Oh, atau kau juga mau makan malam bersamaku? Please, temani aku makan malam. Kau punya waktu, kan?" ajak yeoja bernama 'Sun Kyu' itu dengan ramahnya.

"Baiklah~ Aku tidak ke beratan." Jawab Ryeo Wook menyanggupi.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Jadi… Siapa tadi namamu?" tanya Sun Kyu setelah meminum seteguk air teh hijau hangat yang baru saja ia pesan.

"Naneun Kim Ryeo Wook imnida" ucap Ryeo Wook memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hmmh,… Kau cukup lucu untuk menjadi seorang namja. Hihihi… Tapi, aku rasa aku pernah melihatmu. Dimana, ne?" ucap Sun Kyu sembari berpikir imut di mata Ryeo Wook. Matanya berbinar. Senang mendengar Sun Kyu pernah melihatnya. "Oh, ne. Aku ingat. Aku pernah melihatmu berbincang-bincang setiap waktu lenggang dengan Ye Sung Oppa di kantin kampus. Sebenarnya, kau siapanya, eoh?" tanya Sun Kyu ingin tahu.

"Aku Namdongsaengnya, Sun Kyu-ssi." Jawab singkat Kim Ryeo Wook.

"Owh~ Kau sama tampannya dengan Hyungmu, ne? Hmmh,… Jika aku boleh jujur, aku menyukainya. Dia kan termasuk namja terpopuler di kampus. Siapa pun pasti ingin menjadi pujaan hatinya. Sayangnya, dia sudah bertunangan dengan Yul Eonnie. Huft!" ucap Sun Kyu menjelaskan ke patah hatiannya. #Curcol ceritanya? -,-"

"Emmh,… Suka? K-Kau.. Menyukainya?" tanya ragu seorang Kim Ryeo Wook suaranya agak bergetar. Mungkin dia patah hati. Makanya ingin menangis rasanya.

"Ne. Aku sangat suka padanya. Dia tampan, baik, peduli, _famous_, orangnya sederhana, bahkan dia memilikimu. Uuuhh…! Aku ingin sekali jadi Noona iparmu. Hahaha…" ucap Sun Kyu ke girangan.

Nah, sekarang Ryeo Wook sedang berpikir. Dia lebih merestui hubungan Hyungnya jika andai saja Hyungnya menjalin hubungan dengan Sun Kyu. Orang yang dia sukai, ke timbang dengan Yuri. Dia tak apa mengorbankan cinta pertamanya ini untuk Hyungnya. Karena dia sudah mempercayai Sun Kyu sejak awal melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Yuri. Yang sepertinya senyuman, kata-kata lembut, dan ke ramahan yang pernah Yuri perlihatkan padanya seperti hanya sebuah sandiwara belaka hanya untuk menyengsarakan batinnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, percakapan terhenti. Mereka ber-2 sedang berada di depan _Restaurant_ yang baru saja menjadi tempat makan malamnya. Sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar 3 langkah(?) di antara mereka.

"Gamsahamnida atas makanannya, Sun Kyu-ssi…" Ryeo Wook memulai pembicaraannya dan membungkukkan dirinya 90°.

"Cheonma… Nado gamsahamnida, Ryeo Wook-ssi. Kau telah menemaniku makan malam, malam ini." Rashpond Sun Kyu sembari sama membungkukkan badannya sedalam Ryeo Wook barusan. "Apakah, kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanya Sun Kyu tiba-tiba.

"Eoh? Mungkin… Terserahmu saja, Sun Kyu-ssi." Jawab Ryeo Wook salah tingkah. Sekarang baginya perasaan Sun Kyu pada Hyungnya hanya tinggal angan-angan belaka. Karena mereka di yakini 100% tak akan pernah bisa bersama. Ntah kenapa bertemu dengan Sun Kyu dia bisa tersenyum lepas. Mengingat sejak tadi dia benar-benar menekuk wajahnya. 'Apakah ini, yang di sebut… Cinta pertama?' tanya Ryeo Wook pada dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya. Hatinya yang beku, kini terasa hangat lagi. Meski pun, mungkin saja hanya sekali ini saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Sun Kyu.

"Boleh aku kinta no. ponselmu?" pinta Sun Kyu terdengar ringan. Padahal sebenarnya, hatinya sedang berdebar-debar saat ini. Berdebar ntah kenapa. Dia merasa senang dan hangat, juga nyama dekat dengan namja yang 1 ini, setelah ia putus dengan seorang namja di kampus. Salah 1 namja terpopuler di kampus.

"Ne. Tentu, saja." Setelah menyetujui permintaan Sun Kyu, Ryeo Wook segera mengetikkan no. ponselnya di ponsel Sun Kyu. Begitu juga dengan Sun Kyu. Mereka saling bertukar no. ponsel.

"Ige. Gamsahamnida…" ucap ke-2nya bersamaan lagi. Sembari membungkukkan badan mereka sedalam 30°. "Eh? Hahaha…" lalu tertawa bersama.

"Lain kali, kau panggil aku Sunny saja, ne? Rasanya risih memanggil dengan nama kecilku." Ucap Sun Kyu merasa risih dengan panggilan Ryeo Wook padanya.

"Mwo? Memangnya kenapa? Namamu kan bagus, Sunny~ah?" respond Ryeo Wook dengan sangat baik.

"Nah, itu lebih baik. Mwo? Ani. Gwenchana…" ucap 'Sunny'. Terdengar mengelak dengan senyumannya dia berakting di depan namja mungil nan polos ini.

"Ne, teso. Kajja. Mau ku antar kau pulang, Sunny~ah?" tanya Ryeo Wook hangat(?).

"Ah? Emmh,… Kau pulang menuju arah mana, Ryeo Wook~ah?" tanya balik Sunny.

"Emmh,…" terdengar gumaman yang keluar. Seperti seseorang sedang berpikir. Sembari melihat ke sekitarnya, Ryeo Wook mencari arah pulannya. "Oh, ke dapan sana. Kalau kau?" tanya Ryeo Wook begitu polosnya.

"Ah! Aku juga ke sana". Ucap Sunny agak girang.

"Baiklah. Kajja, kita pergi." Ajak Ryeo Wook.

Sesampainya di perempatan jalan depan…

"Ryeo Wook~ah. Sudah sampai di sini, saja. Aku masih ada pekerjaan di tempat kerjaku." Ucap Sunny memberikan alasan, karena dia tidak bisa pulang bersama Ryeo Wook.

"Mwo? Kau masih harus bekerja, dia larut malam ini? Apa tidak apa-apa, Sunny~ah?" tanya Ryeo Wook agak khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Naneun gwenchanayo, Ryeo Wook~ah…" jawab Sunny meyakinkan Ryeo Wook.

"Ba-Baiklah. Sampai jumpa…" ucap Ryeo Wook sedih.

"Ne. Nado~ Sampai jumpa…" pamit Sunny lalu berjalan ke kiri. Berjalan terus. Hingga jauh. Hingga sosoknya sudah tak terlihat lagi di mata Ryeo Wook.

"Huft! Benar-benar saat-saat yang di nanti-nantikan. Saat-saat yang berharga. Di dekatnya, aku tak mengingat sama sekali hubungan Hyungku. Hah… Rasanya aku sangat hidup tadi." Sembari tersenyum, Ryeo Wook melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, mengingat sekarng sudah larut malam. Pasti Hyungnya tengah mencarinya sekarang.

Tetapi di samping itu. Ada seorang namja misterius yang membuntuti ke akraban SunWook Couple barusan. Dengan tatapan marah, tak suka, atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Dia melihat hal yang sebenarnya ingin ia rasakan juga dengan Sunny.

"Kau sudah berani, Kim Ryeo Wook? Baiklah… Jangan harap aku akan bersabar, lagi. Tidak akan ku ampuni kau Kim Ryeo Wook!" ucap seseorang menahan suara amarahnya. Siapakah dia?

**ΩΩΩ**

"Annyeong, Sunny~ah…" sapa seorang namja mungil yang memiliki suara tenor.

"Nado annyeong, Ryeo Wook~ah. Ah, apa kau menungguku sudah lama?" tanya Sunny ringan, hanya sekadar untuk berbincang-bincang sebentar.

"Ryeo Wook~ah. Boleh aku jujur padamu?" ucap Sunny agak terdengar aneh tapi hangat di telinga Ryeo Wook.

"Ne, tentu." jawab Ryeo Wook sedikit ragu. Karena merasa ada yang berbeda dari nada suara Sunny yang di keluarkan.

"Aku senang dekat denganmu, Ryeo Wook~ah. Aku nyaman berada di sampingmu. Mungkin… Bisa di bilang, aku sayang padamu. Tapi, sayang sebatas teman dekat, saja. Aku begitu tenang jika sudah bercerita padamu." Hening. Tak ada yang berbicara. Suasana canggung yang tidak di sukai Sunny ini begitu membuatnya gelisah. "Baiklah. Aku tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini. Oh. Adakah yang mau kau katakan Ryeo Wook~ah?" tanya balik Sunny.

"Emmh,… Naega? Aku mau bicara apa, ne? Aku mendengarkan ceritamu saja itu sudah cukup membuatku senang, Sunny~ah. Seolah, kau seperti sedang men-describe-kan dirimu sendiri. Yah~ Maksudku, hanya dengan kau menceritakan sesuatu padaku, seolah dengan mudahnya aku dapat mengenalmu lebih jauh, lagi." Tutur Ryeo Wook, yang di dengarkan dengan seksama oleh Sunny.

"Emmh,… Ryeo Wook~ah. Apa kau pernah berhubungan istimewa dengan seseorang?" tanya Sunny hati-hati. Takut merasa Ryeo Wook tersinggung.

"Emmh,… Belum." Dengan polosnya, Ryeo Wook menjawab. Dan hanya di rashpond tawa kecil dari mulut kecil Sunny.

"Lucu, ne? Namja se-kyeopta-ku belum pernah memiliki yeojachingu?" tanya Ryeo Wook babo, meminta pendapat Sunny tentangnya.

"Hahaha… Aku mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah memiliki yeojachingu, Ryeo Wook~ah…" ucap Sunny penuh tawa.

"Huh? Mengerti? Wae?" tanya Ryeo Wook penasaran.

"Kau terlalu _childish_ makanya kau belum pernah punya yeojachingu. Kau kira akan ada yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, eoh? Dimana-mana, namja yang menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang yeoja, Ryeo Wook~ah." Nasihat Mrs. Lee Sun Kyu a.k.a Sunny Lee ini.

"Eoh? Jadi maksudmu, aku tidak tahu itu apa? Aish! Kau menyebalkan Sunny~ah." Ucap Ryeo Wook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ahahaha… Mianhne, Ryeo Wook~ah. Aku tak bermaksud menganggapmu sebabo itu… Teso, teso. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jebal. Miahne, Ryeo Wook~ah…" pinta Sunny agak merengek.

"Arraseo, arraseo…" ucap Ryeo Wook tersenyum khasnya sembari mengacak rambut pirang Sunny.

"Jadi? Kau punya seseorang yang kau suka sekarang?" tanya Sunny memulai topik baru.

"Emmh,… Ada sih, seseorang…" kata-kata Ryeo Wook menggantung beriringan dengan laju bola matanya yang semakin melekat ke mata Sunny.

"Nu-Nuguya?" tanya Sunny agak risih sekarang karena di tatap intens oleh Ryeo Wook. Tetapi yang di tanya malah menambahkan hiasan di wajahnya dengan evil smirk. "Aish! Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Ryeo Wook~ah! Kau membuatku risih, tahu!" pecah juga suara Sunny untuk menghentikan kegiatan evil Ryeo Wook.

"Ahahaha…" seketika itu juga tawa Ryeo Wook pecah. Dan tentu saja membuat Sunny malu.

"Aish! Sudahlah, Ryeo Wook~ah… Kau membuatku malu." Dan perkataan itu berhasil membuat tawa Ryeo Wook berhenti.

"Huft! Orang yang kusuka? Hmmh,… Potongan rambutnya pendek, layaknya seorang namja sekarang. Ukuran tubuhnya terbilang pendek, sih. Tapi, itulah daya tariknya. Jika di padukan dengan wajahnya yang yeppo itu menurutku, dia jadi terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Hobbynya bernyanyi, membuat lagu, juga mencari-cari nada yang pas untuk lagu yang ia nyanyikan lewat gitar. Warna rambutnya pirang. Salah 1 yeoja terpopuler di kampus. Aku sangat menyukainya. Bahkan mencintainya sekarang. Dia pernah bilang, jika dia nyaman, senang, dan tenang jika berada dekat denganku. Orang yang 1 minggung lalu putus dengan salah 1 namja terpopuler di kampus." Lulu tatapan mata Ryeo Wook beralih ke mata Sunny.

"Ryeo-Ryeo Wook~ah…" perkataan Sunny terbata-bata sekarang.

"Saranghae, Sunny~ah." Ucap Ryeo Wook mengakhiri ceritanya. Dan hendak mendekati Sunny. Berniat menciumnya. Atau minimal mengecup kening atau pipinya.

"Berhenti di situ, Ryeo Wook~ah." Perkataan itu, seolah menginterupsi kegiatannya. "Tak mengertikah kau, aku tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu? Hanya sekadar rasa sayang seorang teman?" jelas Sunny untuk ke-2 kalinya.

"Ne. Arraseo. Kau bisa memikirkan ucapanku tadi kapan saja, Sunny~ah. Tapi ingat. Jangan terlalu lama, ne? Aku tak yakin bisa menunggu." Goda Ryeo Wook.

"Ah? Tahukah kau, Ryeo Wook~ah?" ucap Sunny terdengar takut sekarang. Dan mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeo Wook.

"Tahu? Tahu apa, Sunny~ah?" tanya Ryeo Wook bingung sekarang.

"Tahukah kau bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih lagi?" ucap Sunny perlahan. Tetapi di abaikan oleh Ryeo Wook. Karena itu sama sekali tak menggangunya. Menurutnya.

"Chagi…!" panggil seseorang. Tetapi, Sunny menoleh. Inilah hal yang tak di mengerti oleh Ryeo Wook.

"Chagi!" rashpond Sunny juga. Ntah pada siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eoh?" tanya namja tersebut lembut pada Sunny.

"Ah? Aku di sini sedang berbincang dengan Ryeo Wook~ah, Chagi. Kajja." Lalu Sunny mendekati Ryeo Wook yang masih tertunduk termenung. "Ryeo Wook~ah…" panggil Sunny dengan menepuk bahu Ryeo Wook pelan. Dan hal itu membuat Ryeo Wook menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya Ryeo Wook melihat siapa yang di bawa Sunny ke hadapannya. "Chagi, ini Ryeo Wook~ah. Ryeo Wook~ah, ini namjachinguku. Namanya Lee Sung Min Neomu kyeopta, ne?" ucap Sunny riang. Sungguh, seperti ribuah jarum menusuk. Bukan dari hal Sunny sudah punya namjachingu atau bukan. Tapi dari segi siapa yang dia perkenalkan sebagai namjachingunya. Bukan orang yang belum di kenalnya.

"Su-Sung… Min?" ucap Ryeo Wook terbata-bata. Tak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Annyeong Ryeo Wookie" sapa Sung Min berpura-pura ramah. Ryeo Wook sahabatnya Sung Min. Tentu tahu, mana yang berpura-pura, mana yang tidak. Atau mungkin sekarang statusnya adalah mantan sahabat. Kenapa hidupnya jadi hancur begini?

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal, ne?" tanya Sunny memastikan.

"Ne. Dan dia sahabatku, Chagi." Ucap Sung Min sembari menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh… Emmh,… Ryeo Wook~ah. Mianhne aku harus meninggalkanmu. Kami ada janji. See you later…" pamit Sunny dengan riang. Bergandengan tangan dengan Sung Min. Yang bahkan sahabatnya sendiri sekarang.

"Good bye, Sunny~ah." Gumam Ryeo Wook pelan. Tak lama kemudian, tetesan-tetesan air mata yang hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih. Yang mungkin saja akan menemani Ryeo Wook sepanjang malamnya. Atau mungkin seumur hidupnya.

"Dan di sini, akulah yang menang." Di sisi lain, seorang namja, yang di ketahui namanya adalah Lee Sung Min. Tengah berjalan ber-2 dengan seorang yeoja yang di kenal dengan panggilan Sunny ini, sedang tersenyum ala kemenangan ria. _Sahabat? Aku tak yakin lagi._

**ΩΩΩ**

Seorang namja mungil tengah berjalan dengan gontai ke arah sebuah kamar apartement.

"TING! TONG!" suara bel berbunyi ke seluruh ruangan apartement.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar. Nugushimnikka?" sahut seorang namja di dalam apartement tersebut. Di samping pintu dalam apartement, terdapat sebuah layar LED, yang memperlihatkan tamu di luar sana. "Wookie? Kenapa tak langsung masuk, saja? Ada apa sih dengan anak ini akhir-akhir ini? Ish! Aneh sekali." Gerutu namja di dalam apartement sembari mencoba membuka pintu apartement tersebut dengan menekan beberapa tombol di samping layar LED tadi. "Wookie…" "BRUK!" "Oh! Wookie!" jerit namja dari dalam apartement tersebut dengan panik.

"Ada apa, Chagi?" tiba-tiba, ada suara seorang yeoja yang mendekati 2 namja di pintu apartement. "Hhh! Ryeo Wookie!" jerit yeoja itu juga tak kalah panik.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ryeo Wook –namja yang berjalan gontai tadi- di dudukkan di sebuah sofa paling panjang di ruang tamu apartement itu.

"Wookie… Akh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, hah? Kenapa kau bisa sampai mabuk begini, eoh? Kau minum berapa botol, huh?" tanya sang Hyung, Ye Sung –namja dalam apartement-.

"Naega? Hahaha… Kau ingin tahu, Hyung? Hihihi… Kau pasti tak akan percaya" ucap Ryeo Wook saat sedang mabuk. Hening sementara. "Aku minum 5 botol soju. Hebat, kan? Ahahaha!" lanjut Ryeo Wook.

"Hah…" Yuri –sang yeoja- menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi.

"Ada apa denganmu, Wookie?" tanya Ye Sung lembut.

"Naega? Hahaha… Tanyakan saja pada Sung Min. Aku yakin dia tahu. Hihihi…" jelas Ryeo Wook. "Oh, ne. 1 lagi!" tiba-tiba raut wajahnya seperti orang sedang marah. "Tanyakan juga pada yeoja ini!" lanjut Ryeo Wook sembari menunjuk wajah Yuri.

"Huh?" beo Yuri tak mengerti.

"Aish! Wookie, apa maksudmu, eoh?" ucap Ye Sung minta penjelasan.

"Mwo? Kau masih tak tahu juga, Hyung? Hahaha! Babo!" ucap Ryeo Wook dengan memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Mwo? Babo? Kau mengataiku, eoh? Sejak kapan kau mulai tak sopan pada Hyungmu ini, Wookie?!" ucap Ye Sung marah.

"Eh! Teso! Jangan memarahinya, Chagi. Percuma saja kau memarahinya. Dia sedang mabuk!" lerai Yuri.

"Huh! Kurangajar kau, Wookie!" kali ini giliran Ye Sung yang memberikan _deathglare_-nya.

"Hmmh,… Kau benar-benar tak merasakannya ne, Hyung? Oh, ne. Aku lupa. Kau terlalu polos dan babo untuk mengetahuinya." Ucap Ryeo Wook dengan seringaian.

"Sss… Sebenarnya ada apa, Ryeo Wookie?" tanya lembut tapi terdengar tegas dari Yuri.

"Aku tak menyukaimu, Yuri-ssi." Jujur Ryeo Wook dengan menatap Yuri tak suka.

"Mwo?!" ucap Yuri terkejut.

"Ne. Aku tak suka padamu. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa Hyung bisa mencintaimu. Aku tak suka wajah sandiwaramu membius Hyungku. Kau selalu terlihat pura-pura ramah dan baik pada keluarga kami. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mempercayakan Hyungku padamu. Aku sebenarnya tak merestuimu dengan Ye Sung Hyung. Kau tahu, kenapa?" terdapat jeda di sana. "Aku terlalu sayang pada Ye Sung Hyung. Aku terlajur sangat menyayanginya. Tak akan aku biarkan kau membawanya pergi! Dia akan selalu ada di sisiku. Akan kulakukan apa pun caranya! Aku tak sudi menitipkan Ye Sung Hyung pada yeoja sepertimu!" jelas Ryeo Wook terlalu jujur. Dengan pandangan matanya yang tak lepas dari mata Yuri.

Sedangkan Ye Sung dan Yuri tengah berkejut-kejut ria mendengar ke jujuran Ryeo Wook yang sedang mabuk. _Bukankah, orang mabuk memang selalu jujur, karena tak sadarkan diri? Aku harap, kalian menyadari hal itu Ye Sung, Yuri_.

"A-Apa tadi yang kau katakan, Wookie? Kau bercanda, kan?" ucap Ye Sung terbata. Dia masih tak percaya akan hal ini.

"Ani. Oh, ne. Dan 1 lagi. Ada 2 hal yang membuatku ingin minum. Pertama karena Sung Min. Dan ke-2 karena hubungan kalian. Tepatnya, karena kau, Yuri-ssi!" pandangan mata Ryeo Wook kembali lagi pada mata Yuri. Menatapnya dengan tajam. Setelah itu, Ryeo Wook berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Dan tidurlah ia dengan asal menyentuh ranjang.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Hey, Ryeo Wook!" panggil seorang namja tampan berkepala besar pada sang namja mungil.

"Ne, Hyungie? Ada apa, eoh? Ke-Kenapa menatapku seram begitu? Berhenti bercanda. Aku takut!" ucap Ryeo Wook tak tahan sembari menutup matanya rapat. "Hyung, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Ryeo Wook." Ucapan tegas Ye Sung membuat sang empunya nama membuka matanya kembali.

"A-Ada apa? Bisakah, kita bicara baik-baik?" tawar Ryeo Wook takut.

"Ani! Kau telah tak sopan pada calon istriku, dan bahkan padaku, Kim Ryeo Wook!" bentak Ye Sung.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu, Hyung? A-Aku tak mengerti." Rashpond Ryeo Wook terbata-bata.

"Kau mabuk kemarin, dan kau mengatakan… Semua kekesalanmu mungkin waktu itu… Tentang Yul~ah. Apa kau tak sadar, hah?!" bentak Ye Sung lebih keras lagi.

"Ma-Maksud, Hyung… Oh!" tersentaknya Ryeo Wook saat ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin saat dia mabuk karena ke tidak percayaan tentang SunSun Couple.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau apa, Ryeo Wook? Aku akan tetap menikah dengan Yul~ah. Meski pun membujuknya sulit." Jelas Ye Sung. Lalu agak menjauhkan dirinya dari Ryeo Wook.

"Oh. Jeongmal mianhamnida, Ye Sung Sunbae." Ucap Ryeo Wook dengan formal. Membungkukkan badannya 90° dan pergi dari hadapan Ye Sung.

"Kenapa hidupku jadi berantakan begini? Akh! Eh? Merah? Oh." Ntah apa yang terjadi, Ryeo Wook dengan terburu-buru bergegas ke toilet pria yang berada di kampusnya.

**ΩΩΩ**

Beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, Ryeo Wook jadi jarang terlihat di kampus. Tak pernah muncul lagi di apartement, bahkan tak pernah lagi berkumpul bersama teman-teman sepermainannya.

Di kantin, di meja biasa tempat mereka bercanda-tawa, begitu hening. Padahal, hanya salah satu dari mereka saja yang tiada.

"Chagi. Aku tak enak pada keluargamu, terutama pada Ryeo Wookie." Mulai Yuri.

"Gwenchana. Tak perlu di khawatirkan. Biar di merenunginya." Bantah Ye Sung lembut.

"Biarkan, saja? Walau bagaimanapun, dia tetap namdongsaengmu, Chagi." rengek Yuri agak tidak setuju dengan keputusan Ye Sung calon suaminya sendiri.

"Nanti juga pulang" ucap Ye Sung tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Nanti? Pulang? Ryeo Wookie ada dimana, Hyung?" tanya Kyu Hyun merasa ada yang tak beres dengan hubungan keluarga temannya yang bermarga Kim ini.

"Nan molla~ Dia kabur mungkin. Apa ke tempat kalian?" dan pertanyaan Ye Sung mendapat jawaban gelengan dari Kyu Hyun dan Sung Min.

"Hmmh,… Kalo begitu, berarti ke rumah Eomma dan Appa. Tak akan jauh-jauh." Ucap Ye Sung santai.

"Kau sudah memastikannya, Chagi?" tanya Yuri khawatir.

"Emmh,… Belum." Jawab ringan seorang Kim Joung Woon.

"Mwo?!" teriak 3 orang mahasiswa teladan itu.

"Wae?" tanya Ye Sung dengan muka polos tanpa dosa.

"Aish! Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada namdongsaeng iparku itu, Chagi! Cepat hubungi dia!" perintah Yuri yang mulai resah.

"Emmh,… Aku baru ingat, nomor ponselnya tak lagi aktif. Mungkin sudah ganti. Tapi aku belum menghubungi keluargaku untuk memastikan dia ada di sana." Jawab entang Ye Sung, yang tentu saja membuat jantung calon istrinya itu hampir meloncat dari tempatnya saking kesalnya.

**ΩΩΩ**

Selama beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Kyu Hyun dan Ryeo Wook diam-diam sering saling berkomunikasi. Tapi tetap saja, Ryeo Wook yang memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya, tetap tidak akan memberitahukan hal yang menurutnya tak perlu di beritahu.

Hingga di suatu hari, di belakang kampus, Ryeo Wook dan Kyu Hyun bertemu. Tempat itu menjadi tempat favorit bagi Ryeo Wook yang merasa di asingkan.

"Sebenarnya, dimana kau tinggal, Ryeo Wookie?" tanya Kyu Hyun memulai. Sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeo Wook, di salah 1 bangku taman di belakang kampus.

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Kyu." Jawab Ryeo Wook acuh tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada yang bertanya.

"Hmmh,… Tak maukah kau mengatakan sesuatu untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin, kepada semuanya?" tawar Kyu Hyun.

"Untuk apa? Tak ada gunanya. Memangnya mereka akan mendengarkanku? Memangnya mereka akan percaya padaku?" tanya Ryeo Wook bertubi-tubi.

"Emmh,… Minta maaf mungkin?" saran Kyu Hyun.

"Jika begitu, titipkan ucapan maafku pada mereka. Dan salamku juga." Ucap Ryeo Wook memerintah.

"Huft! Ryeo Wookie. Ngomong-ngomong, kau kenapa? Sakit? Wajahmu pucat, tahu." Kritik Kyu Hyun.

"Ah? Ani. Naega…" "SRAK!" suara suatu kertas terjatuh karena hempasan tangan Kyu Hyun yang bergerak bebas. Dan hal itu membuat Ryeo Wook menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Eh? Mwoya?" selama beberapa detik, Kyu Hyun membacanya. Dan mulai membelalakkan matanya. Sedangkan Ryeo Wook berusaha merebutnya. "Ryeo Wookie, apa yang di nyatakan di kertas itu sungguhan? Ka-Kau…" ucapan Kyu Hyun menggantung. Saat melihat sesuatu berwarna merah nampak mengalir dari hidung Ryeo Wook. "Ryeo Wookie, da-darah…" lagi-lagi kalimatnya tergantung. Dan sedetik kemudian, Ryeo Wook ambruk. "Ryeo Wookie!" jerit Kyu Hyun.

**ΩΩΩ**

"Nngg… Eh? Ini.. Di-Dimana? Oh. Ruang kesehatan rupanya." Seorang namja mungil tengah mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Ryeo Wookie? Kau sudah bangun?" dan pertanyaan seorang yeoja yang di ketahui pasti di kenal oleh namja mungil tersebut, telah berhasil membuat namja mungil itu terkesiap terkejut. Hampir saja ia berteriak saking terkejutnya. "Hmmh,… Bagaimana perasaanmu, heum?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi, dengan senyum yang terpampang nyata(?) di wajahnya. Dan hanya anggukkan kecil yang mewakili jawaban namja mungil itu. Hening…

"Emmh,… Sunbae… Jeongmal Mianhamnida" ucap Ryeo Wook –namja mungil- tiba-tiba.

"Jangan formal begitu… Ada apa, eoh?" Tanya Yuri –sang yeoja- sedikit lega. Sepertinya, namdongsaeng iparnya itu sudah agak baikkan.

"Mianhamnida. Aku harus pergi." Pamit Ryeo Wook. Dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Eh! Jangan bergerak! Kau masih lemah, Ryeo Wookie!" cegah Yuri.

"Gwenchana. Naneun Gwenchanayo, Sunbae." Ryeo Wook berusaha untuk bangkit. Meski pun agak sulit, ia menolak untuk di bantu Yuri. "Gamsahamnida, Sunbae. Permisi." Ucap Ryeo Wook setelah benar-benar mengusai dirinya. Dan segera pergi. Menghilang dari hadapan Yuri.

**ΩΩΩ**

Tiba saatnya pernikahan Yuri dan Ye Sung. Seluruh orang yang ada di sana sangat bahagia. Terkecuali Kyu Hyun. Dia sedang berada di sebuah taman yang sepi. Beserta dengan Ryeo Wook. Suasana di sana begitu hening. Ke-2 namja tampan itu tak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Ryeo Wookie, apa kau suka periksakan kesehatanmu?" tanya Kyu Hyun memulai.

"Dulu iya. Sekarang? Untuk apa? Aku sudah tak punya apa-apa." Jawab Ryeo Wook.

"Heh! Kau ini bilang apa?! Jangan berkata begitu! Kau masih punya aku dan keluargamu!" bentak Kyu Hyun.

"Huh! Mwo? Keluarga? Hahah… Kau lucu sekali, Kyu Hyun~ah." Tawa geli Ryeo Wook. Begitu terdengar tidak menyenangkan, dan begitu di paksakan. Seolah dia tak membutuhkan ke hangatan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Ryeo Wookie?!" bentak Kyu Hyun lagi.

"Lalu kau mau aku berbuat apa, Kyu?! Mereka tidak datang mencariku! Mereka membiarkanku! Apa peduli mereka terhadapku sekarang?! Semuanya sudah lenyap!" jelas Ryeo Wook dengan suara yang tak kalah tingginya dari bentakan Kyu Hyun.

"Hah… Otakmu sudah terkontaminasi penyakitmu sendiri mungkin, ne? Ah! Teso! Aku ada acara siang ini. Pernikahan Hyungmu dengan Yul Noona. Mereka mengundangku. Apa mereka juga mengundangmu, Ryeo Wookie?" ucap Kyu Hyun panjangnya.

"A-Ani. Tu-Tunggu, Kyu Hyun~ah. Tadi apa katamu? Mereka menikah sekarang?" tanya Ryeo Wook terbata-bata.

"Ne. Waeyo?" tanya Kyu Hyun balik dengan santainya. Dia pikir, Ryeo Wook tidak akan peduli lagi akan hal itu. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu Ryeo Wook berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju gereja yang ia perkirakan menjadi tempat pernikahan Hyungnya. "Hyung, aku akan datang menemuimu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku tak peduli kau menganggap keberadaanku atau tidak. Mempedulikanku atau tidak. Bahkan jika kau mengusirku sekali pun, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya dalam hidupku!" gumam Ryeo Wook bertekad. Di dadanya seperti ada api semangat yang berkobar saat ini.

Tapi… Tes… Tes… Cairan itu keluar lagi. Kini larinya tak secepat tadi. Kepalanya mulai terasa berputar-putar. Pandangannya hampir kabur. Hingga akhirnya, dia tumbang. Dan untunglah Kyu Hyun datang di saat yang tepat berada di belakang Ryeo Wook. Dengan sigap dia menopang tubuh mungil itu.

Berat badannya lebih ringan. Kulitnya lebih pucat dari yang dulu. Badannya terlihat kurus. Dan rambutnya pun mudah rontok. *Untung gk sampe botak kayak Om Dedy Corbuzer, Oppa… :3 V *

**ΩΩΩ**

Kyu Hyun. Namja itu tengah menunggu sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang, dengan gelisah. Keringat dinginnya terkadang keluar sekali-kali jika ia membayangkan suatu hal buruk, dapat terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan menghubungi seseorang. Ye Sung. Itulah tujuannya. Dengan cepat ia mencari nomor ponsel yang tepat di ponselnya.

"Yoboseyo?" jawab Ye Sung di seberang sana.

"Yoboseyo, Hyung. Eee… Hyung, bisa tidak kau temui aku di Rumah sakit?" tanya Kyu Hyun terburu-buru.

"Mwo? Untuk apa aku ke sana? Apa tidak ada tempat pertemuan yang lebih bagus? Seoul luas, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa." Tolak Ye Sung.

"Ryeo Wook. Seoul Hospital. Sekarang" Lalu sambungan di tutup. Dan mendapatkan banyak tanda tanya di kepala Ye Sung.

Setelah memikirkannya lagi, Ye Sung baru menyadari sesuatu, ntah apa itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Kyu Hyun. Dan itu sangat penting ke timbang acara pernikahannya. Meski pun ia tak tahu kenapa hal ini merasa penting, tapi dia bertekad harus datang.

Awalnya terpikir tentang Ryeo Wook. Tapi ia hapus semua itu, karena ia merasa tak peduli dengan namdongsaeng kesayangannya dulu. Segera ia berganti pakaian, dan berpamitan dengan kilatnya. Lalu menancap gas ke arah Seoul Hospital.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ye Sung telah berada di dalam gedung yang di sebut rumah sakit itu. Dia tengah mencari ruangan yang di katakan oleh Kyu Hyun saat ia menghubunginya kembali.

"Hyung!" panggil sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinganya.

"Kyu?" Ye Sung mendekat ke arah Kyu Hyun. Dan sekarang tengah berhadapan. Suasa hening seketika. Aura yang di rasakan di sekitar Kyu Hyun pun terasa berbeda. 'Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi suram begini suasananya?' batin Ye Sung.

"Hyung, apa kau tahu, bagaimana keadaan namdongsaengmu?" tanya Kyu Hyun murung.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku tahu? Itu bukan urusanku lagi." Ucap Ye Sung acuh.

"Kau telah gagal jadi seorang Hyung, Ye Sung Hyung." Ucap Kyu Hyun terdengar pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ye Sung bingung.

"Tahukah kau keadaan Ryeo Wookie yang sebenarnya? Apa kau tahu, begitu banyak perubahan pada dirinya? Hah! Oh, ne. Kau pasti tak tahu, Hyung. Hanya aku yang tahu." Ucapan tenang tapi mencekam dari Kyu Hyun membungkam mulut Ye Sung yang masih bingung. "APA KAU TAHU, BAHWA RYEO WOOKIE SAKIT, HYUNG!?" bentak Kyu Hyun sembari mencengkram kerah baju Ye Sung kuat.

"Sakit? Hingga masuk rumah sakit? Separah itukah? Hahah…" tawa Ye Sung seperti orang mabuk berat, pikir Kyu Hyun.

"Ah! BACA INI!" bentak Kyu Hyun lagi, dan memberikan beberapa lebaran hasil pemeriksaan dari rumah sakit. Kening Ye Sung berkerut sebelum membaca.

"Mwoya?" tanya Ye Sung lagi.

"Baca saja!" titah Kyu Hyun frustasi.

"Kim Ryeo Wook…. Hmmh,… Oh. Mwo?" ucap Ye Sung terkejut.

"Hah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah tahu? NAMDONGSAENGMU MENGIDAP LEUKIMIA! KAU PUAS, HYUNG?!" bentak Kyu Hyun naik darah.

"I-Ini tak mungkin, Kyu." Ucap Ye Sung tak menerima. Lembaran-lembaran itu ia buka 1 per 1. Dari mulai stadium 1, hingga stadium 4. Pemeriksaan berulang, yang sepertinya tak terlalu rutin. 'Apa dia ingin mati?' pikir Ye Sung.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya selama ini, Hyung! Bahkan kau tak mengindahkan keinginannya saat ia mabuk. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Dia masih ingin bermanja padamu. Apa kau tak memberikan ia kesempatan sekali lagi?" ucap Kyu Hyun lirih.

"CKLEK!" pintu yang berjam-jam yang lalu tertutup, kini terbuka. Keluar seorang dokter yang di kenal oleh ke-2 namja itu.

"Zhou Mi Uisha?" ucap Ye Sung.

"Masuklah ke dalam. Dia terus memanggil namamu." Perintah Zhou Mi sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ye Sung pun segera ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Uisha, apakah Ryeo Wookie bisa selamat?" hanya gelengan kepala yang mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyu Hyun yang lugu.

"Kemungkinan sembuh hanya sedikit. Aku tak yakin bisa menyelamatkannya." Ucapan itu adalah ucapan terakhir Zhou Mi Uisha dan berlalu.

Sedangkan di dalam ruangan, Ye Sung tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mengakui ke salahan yang telah ia buat pada sang namdongsaengnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, mata yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka.

"Hyungie? Ye Sung Hyungie?" terdengar suara Ryeo Wook yang tenor samar-samar terdengar. Suaranya sangat lemah dari biasanya. Terkesan tak terdengar.

"Wookie? Wookie! Mianhne, Wookie… Maafkan Hyung… Hyung sudah menjadi Hyung yang tak baik untukmu." Sesal Ye Sung sembari memegang tangan Ryeo Wook yang lemah tanpa daya dengan sangat kuat. "Aku tak mau kegilanganmu, Wookie-ya… Kuatlah…" pesan Ye Sung selanjutnya. Senyum Ryeo Wook merekah. Meski sulit.

"Nado… Aku juga tak mau kehilangan Hyungie. Saranghanda, Hyungie." Ucap Ryeo Wook lirih. Kali ini suaranya lebih terdengar.

"Saranghae, Wookie." Ucap Ye Sung. Berharap Ryeo Wook mau tersenyum lebih lama lagi untuk hidupnya.

"Hmmh,…" senyum merekah lebih jelas lagi di wajah pucat Ryeo Wook. "Aku suka sekali Hyung mengatakan itu padaku. Kau ingatkan, Hyung?" lalu berhasil mendapat anggukan pasti dari Ye Sung. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Nado saranghae, Hyungie." Ye Sung masih memegangi tangan Ryeo Wook erat. Bahkan sangat erat.

"Ini yg, ke-3 kalinya, ne?" Ryeo Wook membalas genggaman tangannya. Sedikit demi sedikit, matanya tertutup. Tertutup, begitu rapat, dan balasan genggaman tangan Ryeo Wook mengendor. Menjadi lemah.

"Wookie? Wookie? Wookie! Ireona, Chagi! Bangun! Wookie!" Ye Sung berteriak, mengguncang tubuh Ryeo Wook.

Lalu beberapa suster datang, dan meminta Ye Sung untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. Dokter Zhou Mi masuk kembali ke ruangan itu.

1 jam kemudian, Zhou Mi keluar. Dan menggelengkan kepala tanda gagal. Sontak Ye Sung berteriak histeris memanggil-manggil nama namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu dengan pilunya. Tangisnya pecah seketika. Dan dia di peluk oleh Yuri. Ntah sejak kapan yeoja itu ada di sana.

**ΩΩΩ**

3 tahun berlalu sejak kematian Ryeo Wook. Ye Sung telah melupakannya. Tapi dia tetap rindu. Tetap sayang, dan semakin sayang pada Ryeo Wook.

Saat itu, Ye Sung dan Yuri, juga 2 anak mereka yang masih kecil, baru saja datang ke rumah ke diaman keluarga Kim. Baru saja sampai di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar itu, Ye Sung tertegun. Dia terkejut.

"Wookie? Chagi, dia seperti Wookie, ne?" tanya Ye Sung berbisik pada istrinya.

"Ne. Tapi… Untuk apa dia di sini?" ucap Yuri balik bertanya.

"Wookie?" yang di panggil menoleh dengan muka datar. Lalu lama kelamaan senyum yang di rindukan oleh Ye Sung itu merekah di wajahnya yang putih. Tubuhnya tak sekurus dulu. Kulitnya tak sepucat waktu itu. Kini dirinya terlihat sehat seperti pertama ia melihat namdongsaeng kesayangannya. "Wookie?!" Ye Sung mengulang lagi ucapannya untuk memastikannya sekali lagi.

Ryeo Wook berdiri dari duduknya tadi, dan tiba-tiba datanglah seorang yeoja yang ntah siapa asal masuk ke rumahnya. Sontak membuat Ye Sung bingung.

"Rye, annyeong haseyo…" ucap yeoja itu. Terlihat akrab.

"Kajja." Ajak Ryeo Wook bersemangat.

"Ne!" setuju yeoja itu.

Ye Sung dan keluarganya baru masuk ke dalam rumah setelah melihat kejadian barusan. Dan akhirnya, Eomma Kim, keluar dari kamarnya, dan menagajak mereka berbicara di ruang makan.

"Siapa yeoja itu, Eomma?" tanya Ye Sung. Suaranya terdengar tak suka.

"Dia? Oh… Dia calon adik iparmu, Sungie…" ujar Eomma Kim.

"Mwo?!" kejut Ye Sung.

"Lalu namja itu siapa, Eomma? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Ryeo Wookie?" tanya Yuri lugu.

"Ahahaha… Banyak yang kalian lewatkan. Dia memang Wookie. Dan yeoja itu, adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Eomma membawanya secara diam-diam ke Singapura untuk pengobatannya. Dan yeoja itu, menyelamatkan Wookie. Kalian pasti tak percaya. Tapi ini memang kenyataannya. Tapi Eomma takut, sifatnya padamu akan berubah Sungie. Semenjak ia sembuh, ia tak ingin mendengar namamu. Dia tak ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia tak mau tahu apa pun tentangmu. Dan dia bilang, dia akan mengahapus kenangannya denganmu" jelas Eomma Kim.

"Mwo? Jahat sekali cara bicaramu, Eomma…" rengek Ye Sung.

"Aish! Memang dia yang bilang begitu. Jika kalian ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, datanglah besok ke pernikahan mereka pukul 9 pagi di gereja waktu itu kalian menikah." Pesan Eomma Kim. Dan mendapat anggukan dari YulSung Couple.

**ΩΩΩ**

Hari pernikahan pun tiba. Seluruh undangan terlihat tengah memadati gedung acara yang di pesan oleh keluarga Kim itu.

"Chukke ne, Ryeo Wookie.." ucap Kyu Hyun senang. Sepertinya dia adalah salah 1 tamu undangan yang paling senang hari ini.

"Ne. Gomawo. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Joung Hyun-ssi?" tanya Ryeo Wook menggoda.

"Mwo? Seo Hyun~ah maksudmu? Ah, tenang saja. Aku minta dia datang." Jujur Kyu Hyun.

"Oh, kau tidak ada kemajuan rupanya." Canda Ryeo Wook dan mulai tertawa geli.

"Aish! Lihat saja! Nanti aku akan menikah dengannya!" sombong Kyu Hyun.

"Baiklah-Baiklah. Aku tunggu tahun lusa nanti, ne? Ahahaha…" pecah suara tawa Ryeo Wook puas mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Berlanjut pada tamu yang lain.

"Chukke…" suara tenang yang indah. Ryeo Wook cukup mengenalnya.

"Biar kutebak, kau pasti di undang oleh Eomma, kan?" terka Ryeo Wook.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Kajja, Chagi." Ucap Sung Min.

"Hei! Kau benar-benar menikah dengan yeoja yang pernah aku cintai setengah mati itu, eoh?" tanya Ryeo Wook menggoda.

"Ne. Wae? Kau iri padaku karena tak bisa memilikinya, eoh?" tanyanya sinis.

"Ani. Untuk apa aku iri, sementara di sisiku ini sudah ada malaikat penyelamat yang menyamar sebagai istriku yang paling cantik ini, eoh?" uacp Ryeo Wook membanggakan dirinya. Ntah sejak kapan sifatnya begitu terbalik dari yang dulu.

"Aish! Banggakan saja apa yang kau punya sekarang Ryeo Wook-ssi. Terserah padamu." Kalah Sung Min. Mungkin dia sudah pusing menghadapi mantan sahabatnya itu. Dan tamu berlanjut lagi pada yang lain. Kali ini tamu yang benar-benar tak terduga.

"Chukke…" ucap Ye Sung sang Hyung dengan senang hati. Dia percaya yeoja yang di nikahi Ryeo Wook adalah yang terbaik untuknya.

"Mwo? Ka-Kau…" bukannya menjawan ucapan Ye Sung barusan, dia malah terkejut sendiri.

"Ada apa, Wookie Chagi?" tanya Ye Sung terdengar manis di telinga Ryeo Wook sebenarnya.

"A-Apa-apaan kau?! Jangan memanggilku begitu! Apa kau merasa mengenalku?" tanya Ryeo Wook balik.

"Tentu, saja. Tapi… Aku masih tak percaya jika kau adalah Kim Ryeo Wook sungguhan. Kim Ryeo Wook yang sangat menyayangiku. Yang dulu selalu bersama-sama denganku. Apakah benar itu kau? Jika memang benar, kenapa kau berubah, Wookie?" tetapi yang di tanya tidak menjawab. Karena tak di jawab, Ye Sung pun berlalu. Sebelum jauh, ada sebuah kalimat yang menginterupsinya.

"Kau bahkan tak bisa mengenali saudaramu sendiri, Hyung. Mana yang asli, dan mana yang bukan." Suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Wookie?" Ye Sung berbalik.

"Kau tak ingat aku, Hyungie? Jahatnya… Jadi percuma aku ikut dengan Eomma kembali ke Korea? Begitu? Apa kau masih tak mengerti maksudku, Hyungie?" ucap Ryeo Wook bertubi-tubi.

"Woo-kie… Saranghae" perkataan yang memastikan itu adalah Ryeo Wook yang sesungguhnya. Mata namja itu berbinar dengan senangnya.

"Nado saranghaeyo, Hyungie" ucapnya. Hangat terdengar di telinga Ye Sung.

"Wookie?" lalu Ye Sung memeluk namdongsaengnya penuh rindu.

"Apa kau berniat melupakanku? Kau jahat sekali." Adu Ye Sung.

"Awalnya. Tapi aku senang Hyungie dapat mengerti sekarang. Sekarang sudah ke-4 kalinya Hyungie mengatakan kata-kata itu. Aku sungguh senang." Jujur Ryeo Wook.

Pertemuan kembali YeWook Couple. Ye Sung mengerti dengan perasaan namdongsaengnya kali ini. Karena dia juga pernah merasakan rindu yang sangat memilukan hatinya.

Sekarang, Ryeo Wook yang polos, lugu, selalu ceria dengan suaranya yang tenor selalu menemani hari-hari ke-2 keluarga baru itu. Ryeo Wook dan Go Min Zy. Dan Ye Sung dan Yuri. Ada juga Sung Min dan Sunny. Dan menambah suatu hubungan yang baru saja berdekatan. Kyu Hyun dan Seo Hyun. Mereka saling peduli, pengertian, dan saling membantu.

_Memahami perasaan sendiri, terkadang kita tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Apa lagi jika di suruh untuk memahami perasaan orang lain. Yakinkanlah dulu perasaanmu, kepada hal yang menurutmu berharga. Jangan lepaskan ia setelah kau bisa menggapainya. Jangan tinggalkan ia begitu saja, di saat kau bisa menemaninya waktu itu. Jangan acuhkan dia, di saat kau sedang bersamanya. Jangan membentaknya, sebelum kau lihat, siapa yang sebenarnya salah di saat itu. Kau? Atau… Dia? Karena jika kau dengan mudah melepasnya. Belum tentu hal itu akan tergapai lagi. Belum tentu hal itu akan kembali dengan mudahnya. Dan kau harus melewati perjalanan yang lebih sulit lagi untuk menggapainya kembali. Merangkulnya kembali dengan tanganmu sendiri. Dari pada mencoba untuk membahagiakannya. Dari pada mencoba untuk mempertahankannya di sisimu lagi. Karena terkadang, hal itu lebih besar kemungkinannya untuk lenyap, dari pada bertahan._

**AUTHOR POV END**

_**OOOooo…~ THE END ~…oooOOO**_

**Eeeeaaaaa...! Review-nya please... ^^**

**Gamsahamnida yg udh baca. ^^**


End file.
